


Perfection

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Talks, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance, Some adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter notices something about Kitty. Is she really as perfect as he thinks she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fics had a lot of drama, so I tried for not much this time, there will always be some though.

A new day was dawning on the main city of Spartax. In the Spartax royal palace, light was beginning to enter inside the king's room through the door in front of the bed. Bed that now belonged to the new king of Spartax, Peter Quill. Or rather, it belonged to him and his fiancée. The girl, who was still sleeping next to him, and was going to become his wife soon, was Katherine Pryde. Peter loved her short name Kitty better. Right now however, he was mesmerized by the sight of her. Just them together in the silence of their room. It was perfect. She was perfect. He challenged himself to look for a fault in her face; but no matter where he looked; her nose, her mouth, her closed eyes, her chin, her eyebrows...Everything was perfect. This whole moment was perfect. He wanted it to last forever. Then, without thinking, he let out some words.

"Perfection does exist."

He whispered those words while still looking at his future wife's face, and smiling. Then something happened. A wide smile appeared on Kitty's face.

"It really does. I share a bed with him."

Peter was startled a bit by the sudden revelation that Kitty was also awake, "Kitty! How long were you pretending to be asleep?" Kitty giggled a bit, got closer, and embraced him with her head touching his chest, and her eyes still closed. "Not long. I usually wake up early to watch you sleep, then I kiss you and start pretending to be sleeping until you wake up."

"What? Y --You --Why would you do that?" said Peter a little bit embarrassed.

"Pretend sleeping? To make you happy. I know how much you like seeing me asleep."

Peter wanted to say something but he found himself without words. Kitty continued talking, "Besides I like hearing you whisper cute things to me in private. Outside of that door we have to dial down the cuteness a lot because the smelly Raccoon gets insufferable if we don't."

"R --Right." said Peter with an understanding smile.

Peter still wanted to add something else, but decided to leave it there because she was right; he really liked to watch Kitty in that peaceful state, sleeping or not. Kitty stopped embracing him and moved back a little before opening her eyes to watch her future husband.

"No morning kiss space boy?"

Peter watched her in the eyes and he noticed something again. But this time, it was something that was bothering him for some time now. He decided to let it pass. His future wife wanted to kiss him. Nothing was more important.

\---

 

It was still morning on Spartax. Peter was sitting on the royal dining table playing with some portable game device. Luckily for the couple, Rocket was not there yet.

'Rocket probably went partying all night. Usually that means he will appear screaming and complaining. Luckily for us he usually wakes up at noon after a drunk night so, we are fine until then.' Peter thought in his head.

He smiled while thinking the last part because he really didn't want him, or anyone, to interrupt them now. Not when his fiancée offered herself to make breakfast. Peter didn't know how much practice she had with Spartax food, but Flash told him he saw her talking a lot with the royal Spartax chefs this week, and he knew how stubborn Kitty was when she wanted to learn something.

"Breakfast is ready." Kitty shouted and Peter left his device to go help her. Kitty was already with both dishes on her hands and met Peter halfway.

"You didn't have to come honey. Making breakfast includes me taking it to the table." Kitty said smiling.

Peter got behind her and embraced her from the waist. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you dear. Who says making breakfast doesn't include kissing." Peter then tried to kiss her in the mouth but Kitty was concerned on not dropping the dishes. Peter kept kissing her going from her lips until he reached her neck. Kitty was laughing and smiling.

"Hahahaha --Stop it honey. You're gonna make me drop the food."

Peter kept his arms wrapped around her waist while Kitty made an effort to drag him and get to the table. She finally made it and put both dishes down. Then she turned around, wrapped her hands behind his head, pulled his head down, closed her eyes, and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

It lasted a while.

When they finally separated, Peter asked, "Why didn't you just phased to walk faster?" Kitty, still with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face, said, "Because I like when my future husband holds me while acting like a dork." Peter then kissed her again in the lips this time a little bit slower to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

After another while, they finally broke the kiss and Kitty said, "I love you Peter." Peter also with his eyes closed said, "I love you too darling." Peter opened his eyes and Kitty then opened hers. Peter noticed it again. The same thing that bothered him earlier. Kitty's stare was so intense however, that Peter kept the eye contact in silence until Kitty said, "Come honey. Let's eat breakfast before the Raccoon gets here." Kitty phased herself out of Peter's grip and went to sit in a chair. Peter decided to not speak again. Her fiancée wanted him to taste her breakfast. That was important.

\---

 

It was sometime in the afternoon. Peter and Kitty were naked embracing each other in their bed. They had just finished a very long session of love making. Peter was caressing Kitty's hair and she was pressed against his chest, still lost in the pure bliss Peter gave her. They had stayed like that for some minutes until Kitty cooed.

"You are amazing."

Peter smiled, "You are beyond amazing."

Kitty, still enjoying herself, whispered, "Your manhood is perfect."

Peter blushed a little but kept smiling, "T --Thanks. Your...eh...Womanhood is perfect as well."

Kitty giggled a bit at the awkward response before speaking again, "But your hands...they are magical...I'll go berserker on anyone who tries to harm them." Peter was blushing even more now.

"What if it's an accident?" Peter asked.

"Then I'll go berserker on you."

Peter laughed, "You know, I wasn't always an expert on this stuff. I had to go through a lot of embarrassing experiences." Peter said but Kitty was just half listening since she was still lost in how much she enjoyed the last session and just added an almost inaudible "U-uh." Peter continued talking.

"Some alien chicks even kicked my ass for being so useless."

"U-uh"

"Females are way too demanding here in outer space."

"U-uh"

"And there was this time..."

"Honey, I don't care where you learned your tricks or who you learned your tricks with..." Kitty cut him mid sentence, "...I'm just glad I have them all for myself now." She cooed while holding his arm and trying to make him embrace her harder. Peter continued stroking her hair with his other hand, "They will be yours forever." he whispered. Then they went quiet. Peter was just looking at her. How happy she looked. For once, he felt his one night stands were worth it. If his abilities make Kitty happy now, then he had no regrets at all. Suddenly Kitty whispered, "Sorry I'm not an expert on pleasing you." She was still wrapped around his arm, caressing it. "Are you kidding babe? The sight of your unclothed body alone would do the job. I have to put all my effort on resisting every time I see you like this." Kitty started smiling again but Peter wasn't finished, "And that thing you do with your body turning into particles...It's too much." Kitty smiled even more now and suddenly her body started to turn into a gaseous form but still solid. Like smoke floating out.

"Come on Kitty, you're gonna make me go off again. If you want that, I would much rather do it while pleasing you."

Kitty started laughing now. "Hahahaha, if it's that easy, maybe I'll just keep this form next time to finish fast."

"Not until you come at least four times first."

Kitty turned around to face Peter. He noticed that thing again while staring at her. She went for a kiss but at that moment some rude door knocking started.

"HEY!!! MR. AND MS. QUILL!!! COULD YOU STOP DOING THE GOOD OL' IN OUT IN OUT FOR ONE MOMENT. I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND, BUT YOUR KRUTACKING GUARDS WON'T LET ME TAKE OUR SHIP UNLESS YOU'RE HERE!!!"

Peter and Kitty separated and cursed in their mouths for the lost moment. Peter spoke first, "Take your own ship Rocket."

"I THRASHED IT YESTERDAY!!!"

Peter face palmed and whispered "Of course..."

"QUILL!!!"

"You just got here Rocket. At least change clothes." Peter said trying to make him go. Kitty was growing a little impatient and annoyed.

"I DON'T NEED TO CHANGE CLOTHES QUILL!!!"

"Well, we do. And also we need a shower. Maybe you should try one yourself for a change." responded Kitty.

"WHAT'S A SHOWER?"

Kitty rolled her eyes hard and Peter went ahead before Kitty could respond him, "Just...go and find the rest of the team."

"THE TEAM? I DON'T NEED THE KRUTACKING TEAM QUILL!!! JUST COME HERE AND TELL YOUR GUARDS TO LEAVE!!!"

"Just do it." Peter said a little annoyed himself now. "Kitty and I will meet you after we take a shower."

"FINE!!! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT!!!" Silence followed for a few second before Rocket started screaming again.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TO START AGAIN!!! PRYDE, KEEP YOUR KRUTACKING LEGS CLOSED FOR A MOMENT."

Kitty blushed at that last comment and frowned. "That little..."

"Hey, hey, chill. He's an asshole but he's family." Peter said before Kitty could scream anything. "He's gone anyways."

"How can a gentle and kind soul like Groot like that lousy, insolent, bounder Raccoon." Kitty said with an angry tone.

"He has his moments." Peter said while holding Kitty hoping she would calm down. "So...shower?" Peter added pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes!!! With my legs opened!!! And take all the time you need. There's no rush at all." Kitty said before storming to the bathroom.

Peter smiled and said "Okay." before following her.

\---

 

A few hours passed before the Guardians left Spartax to go into space. Turns out Rocket was so drunk last night that some big aliens took advantage and stole all his money. Of course, Rocket always puts a tracker on wherever he has money so now all the Guardians were going to recover the stolen money.

"What exactly are we doing here honey?" Asked Kitty a little bit annoyed.

"We are here to help Rocket recover his money dear." Peter responded with an smile. Kitty was not happy however.

"Rocket can take care of himself. He's a big boy." Kitty responded in a mocking tone.

"Well, then we are here to make sure Rocket doesn't kill anyone he shouldn't and ends in some intergalactic jail." Peter now responded in the same tone Kitty used previously. Kitty frowned but stayed silent. Peter got up from his seat and got near her, picked her hand and spoke.

"I promise this won't take long."

Kitty looked at his eyes and responded, "Okay."

They stayed there for something close to half a minute. Kitty was looking down and Peter was stroking her hair like he always do, soon Kitty got up to look for something in her compartment. It was a book. She went back to the table and opened the book in one page. Peter saw the cover was written in Shiar language."

"When did you learn Shiar dear?"

Kitty spoke without looking up. "When I was almost 14."

Peter wanted to answer but didn't know what, so he just said, "Okay." and went silent again.

...

...

Peter was looking at her. Looking at every part of her face. He was specially focused on one place though, the same place he had been focused for a few weeks. He needed to talk about this with her. However, was this the right time? She was concentrated on her book and a little bit angry. He might offend her with the topic and now wasn't the time. He tried to focus his mind on something else. He saw some words on the book and found out what was the book about.

"Spartax Law? You are really interested in your new job aren't you dear?" Said Peter trying to make small talk. Kitty still didn't look up. She was concentrated but responded, "You should read some of these books too."

"I'm no politician. I'm a revolutionary. I fight politicians." Peter said, very proud of his words. Kitty just rolled her eyes before continuing reading.

Peter resumed his staring. Kitty liked when he stared because she knew he was admiring her face (and that thought made her blush a little), but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel like something was bothering Peter. She finished the current page and closed the book then looked him right in the eyes. "Something wrong honey?"

Peter was staring intensely. He didn't know if he should talk about it or not. He wanted to ask her but was afraid of her reaction.

"N--No dear. Why you ask?"

"Come on Peter."

Peter felt defeated and was about to speak up, but then he heard Flash on the speakers. "We are here guys. Better hurry because Rocket already got out of the ship."

Peter and Kitty got up and run to the door fast. Kitty just phased through it and Peter hit his head while trying to follow her.

...

"I'll never get used to this, will I?" said Peter to himself while pressing the password to open the door.

\---

 

It was late in the night. The 'mission' was a success. Rocket recovered his money and aside from some broken bones and some property damage, everything went fine. No one died and no one was sent to jail. Peter and Kitty went back to the royal palace and spent the rest of the evening together. It was a dream life for Peter, with the girl of his dreams. He didn't want to admit it but, he was enjoying this 'President' life; and even if he weren't, Kitty was enjoying it herself. That was enough for him. And right now, inside their bed, embraced, just looking at each other, it was perfect.

"What was bothering you earlier on the ship darling?" Kitty asked. "Was it something I said?" Peter remembered the thing that was bothering him for a long time now. He hated ruining this perfect moment but he realized that now was the best time to deal with it.

"Your eyes..."

...

"...I noticed that thing with your eyes."

Kitty broke the eye contact and remained silent for a moment.

"Since when?" She finally whispered.

"Since you started doing it."

No one said anything. Kitty closed her eyes and then opened them again, trying to find the correct way to explain what was happening. "You don't like them?"

"I love them. You make anything look perfect. I just...why? Why change them? Why not keep your perfect brown eyes?"

...

"I..." Kitty wasn't sure what to say and stayed in silence for a few seconds. Then she finally decided to speak without making eye contact.

"When I was young, I always dreamed to become a blonde with blue eyes. You know, the perfect girl that no man would reject."

...

"It --it's stupid. I --I hate how my friends always got the pretty boys while I was treated like an ugly nerd."

...

"And then it all got worse. My eyes betrayed me and I --I had to start wearing glasses. I hate glasses. I looked like a dork."

...

"I hated them so much, and I hated needing them. I spent days wishing my eyesight got magically fixed after I got them."

...

"Now, I have complete control of every atom of my body and..."

...

"I guess I fell into the most predictable human nature trap. When you get unlimited power, the very first thing you do is fix yourself."

...

Peter had not stopped looking at her one moment while she was talking. But now Kitty went silent. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Peter felt a little bit guilty for talking about it. He felt like he was accusing her of doing something horrible but it wasn't like that. Not at all. He loved her. He loved her eyes. He just wanted her to know that. To know she was perfect the way she was. But now he was blowing it. He got up as well and embraced her from behind kissing her neck repeatedly. Kitty hold his arm with one hand but still looked away in embarrassment. Peter continued kissing her for some seconds and then spoke, "I hate knowing that. I hate knowing you feel that way." Kitty didn't say anything.

"You are perfect to me the way you are Kitty. If you want to be a blue eyed blonde, then go for it. I'm in for whatever you wanna be. I was just curious about the reason why you were doing this."

...

"However I want you to know something...You are not ugly. You might be a nerd but that's the best thing ever. I'm serious. I can't believe I lucked out this much."

...

"There are some things about you that some people might say are unattractive or imperfect but I say fuck them. If that is the standard for perfection then perfection is not what I want."

Kitty now turned around to see him and Peter then hold her head by the sides.

"I love your wild brown hair, and I love your round brown eyes, and I love your beautiful big lips, and I love your hot small body, and...I guess...What I'm trying to say is..."

Kitty was staring intensely at him.

"...If you think you're imperfect then I'm in love with your imperfections."

Kitty now was smiling and maybe even holding some tears.

"I love you so much space boy." Kitty whispered before kissing him long and needy. Peter responded the same way. They stayed embraced for a while before finally laying down again in the bed, embracing each other. They were just silent, enjoying their company, realizing just how lucky they got when they met each other. Maybe they weren't perfect, they were just them, and that was more than enough for both.

...

After a while Peter whispered. "Kitty..."

"Yeah..."

"Now I really need to see you with glasses on."

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this one after seeing the last page of GotG #27 where Kitty was given blue eyes for no explained reason. Don't know how often that happens, but at least I tried to explain the mistake here.


End file.
